About Time
by eeveegirly
Summary: Erza has a new boyfriend and Jellal is just not himself. Can Jellal finally come to terms with how he feels? Is it too late to get the girl? (Fan decided! One-shot)


**This is a fan decided story! Someone said I should write Jerza, and I do love this couple, so I just had to! Hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... which saddens me greatly.**

All the headlines were going crazy over it. Fairy Tail's own Tatiana was dating some council member. No one was expecting Erza Scarlet to date anyone, least of all Jellal Fernandes. Jellal growled at the magazine stand that displayed dozens of copies of magazines all reading _Tatiana gets a mystery boyfriend_. "You know, you can't be mad at her getting a boyfriend," Ultear told Jellal. This comment lead Jellal to glare at her. He could be mad if he wanted to be mad! "You wouldn't even kiss the poor girl, of course she would find someone new," Ultear stated bluntly. As much as Jellal hated to admit it, Ultear had a point. All he had even done is push the girl away for fear of actually falling for her. He couldn't have love in his life, he didn't deserve it.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You seem to forget Jellal, you didn't just hurt yourself by pushing her away, you hurt Erza too," Meredy reminded him. Jellal became very quiet. Yes, he had known he was hurting Erza, but he thought it was what was best for the both of them. Had he been wrong? If he was right why did he hurt so much?

"Jellal just admit it already," Ultear said sounded fed up with all of this. They had been trying to get Jellal to admit his feelings and just let himself love the poor girl for a while.

"Admit what?" Jellal said innocently. _Innocent my butt!_ Ultear thought angrily.

"That you love Erza," Meredy said sweetly. Jellal looked away from the two girls. Why must they be making such a big deal out of such a little thing? _Because it is affecting you badly,_ a little voice in Jellal's head told him. Great, he was hearing voices now. This only proved to put him in a worse mood.

"Let's just move on and get the task done," Jellal said coldly before speeding up his pace. The two girls sighed. Guess there was no taking Jellal out of his funk right now, but they had to get him to come to terms with how he feels. There was only one reason Jellal had founded their little guild- one real reason at least: to make up for hurting the one he loved. Jellal was merely trying to desperately make up for the fact he had hurt Erza so much. Though he had only hurt her more by not telling her how he felt. They both loved each other so much, why couldn't they just admit it?

Later that Jellal was moodily picking at his food. Normally Jellal was pretty happy after they had finished a mission successfully, but not tonight. The news of Erza moving on had proved to be too painful for Jellal to get over in a simple day. This proved to make Ultear mad though. Meredy kinda felt caught in between her two partners. Sure she wanted Jellal to admit how he felt, but if he didn't want to it was ultimately up to him. Not that that mattered to Ultear, she just wanted him to finally tell Erza that the feeling between them was mutual. "JUST TELL HER ALREADY!" Ultear yelled angrily. She was sick and tired of seeing Jellal mope.

"And what would that do? Ultear she is dating someone now. I lost my chance," Jellal snapped revealing the true reason he was upset. Jellal had come to terms with how he felt toward Erza the night he had nearly kissed the girl. Ultear and Meredy both got quiet, now understanding why their leader was so upset. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later," Jellal said turning to leave the two girls.

"Poor Jellal," Meredy said once Jellal had left. She could only imagine how Jellal must feel. She supposed she could use her magic to find out, but this didn't feel like something she would want to feel.

"Trust me, this'll end up good," Ultear told Meredy before going back to eating. _I hope you are right Ultear,_ Meredy thought to herself.

As Jellal was walking he thought of everything that had happened between him and Erza. If only his memory had stayed gone, then maybe he could have told her how he felt sooner. Angered, jellal punched a tree making a lot of the birds fly out of it. "Upset about something?" came a voice he had memorized and played back what it said over and over again. A voice that he knew better than his own. Turning to look at the owner of the voice he saw none other than Erza Scarlet, the object of his affection.

"Erza, what are you doing here?" Jellal asked confused. Shouldn't she be on a mission of something? It wasn't like her to slack off. Maybe she was walking home after a date. That last idea made his mood darken even more.

"I was just out for a walk, trying to clear my head. You once told me walks are the best way to do it. I actually just finished a job with Lucy, Natsu, and Gray," Erza explained.

"So, you got a new boyfriend," Jellal mentioned, hurt evident in his voice. Erza smiled at him.

"Why do you sound so hurt when you say that?" she asked him. Jellal bite his lip, unsure if he should answer her. "You can tell me Jellal, I promise not to get mad or anything," Erza edged him. Taking a deep breath Jellal thought, _well, it's now or never I guess._

"Erza, I love you," Jellal finally said looking her straight in the eyes, "but I know you have a boyfriend and I respect that." Erza giggled a little after he said that. Wait, giggled?

"Jellal, I don't actually have a boyfriend. Don't believe everything you read in the tabloids. Ultear was right though, it did get you to finally confess to me," Erza said with a smirk.

"WHAT?! That was all just a sick joke to get me to confess to you?!" Jellal asked.

"You needed a little push. I love you Jellal, more than anything. Please, don't push me away anymore," Erza pleaded. Jellal stood there frozen, he was too shocked by the fact this all was a joke. "I'm sorry," Erza said looking down. Jellal walked over to her and lifted her head up.

"Erza, I am sorry. I should have told you sooner. Please, don't hold that against me," Jellal said.

"Never, I love you unconditionally," Erza told him. With that Jellal leaned in and kissed Erza. At first it was a gentle kiss, but it soon evolved into a much more rather quickly. The gentle kiss soon became much more passionate. With every passing it second they tried to express more and more love. It was like they were trying to put a lifetime of emotion into one kiss. Pain and love was evident in that single kiss. Even though no words were said, they both knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"You do have a new boyfriend," Jellal said smirking once they were done kissing.

"About time," Erza said before kissing him again. From behind a bush Ultear and Meredy smiled.

"It is about time," Ultear said with a smile, hugging Meredy. _The plan went perfectly,_ Ultear though happily.

 _ **Please review! And tell me what you want to see!**_


End file.
